


Семейные ценности

by KisVani



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семья Магнус и особенности воспитания детей. История происходит задолго до начала действия сериала. Эшли 8 лет, а Генри - 16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семейные ценности

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2012 для команды Sanctuary.

— Так ты не пойдешь в школу? – спросила Эшли.

Этот вопрос застал Генри врасплох.

— Что? – спросил он, отвлекаясь от книги.  
— Не пойдешь в школу совсем, да?

Достаточно странный вопрос по отношению к шестнадцатилетнему парню. Хотя, умение говорить неожиданные вещи, наверняка, передается по наследству. Тогда было бы понятно, откуда оно у дочки Магнус.

Эшли была в комнате Генри, сам он лежал на кровати и читал, а она сидела на комоде и болтала босыми ногами; ее сандалии лежали возле самой двери. Серые шорты и бежевая майка не скрывали синяки и царапины на ее руках и ногах. Генри знал, что большую часть она получила прямо утром, когда неудачно упала с изгороди – Эшли не только в помещении любила занимать самые высокие точки. 

— Все ясно, – сказала она, – мама была против, да?  
— Док предлагала мне пойти, но я отказался, – ответил Генри.   
— Почему? Там весело, мне нравилось.  
— Тебе может и весело, – тактично начал Генри, – но тому мальчику, которого ты избила – не очень.  
— Я его не избивала, – возмутилась Эшли, – только чуть-чуть ударила. И за дело! Он о маме плохо сказал!

Генри знал об этом случае. Магнус вызвали на третий день учебы Эшли. Она напала на мальчика старше нее на четыре года, и его родители обещали подать в суд. Случайно Генри подслушал телефонный разговор. Он просто вошел в кабинет Магнус именно во время звонка, собрался было уйти, но руководительница сети Убежищ жестом велела ему остаться. Сасквоч, который как раз принес чай, тоже заинтересованно прислушивался.

Но напрягать слух было вовсе не обязательно. Мама мальчика орала так, что слышало, наверное, все Убежище. Она кричала, что Эшли сумасшедшая и неуправляемая, требовала отвести «это маленькое чудовище» к психотерапевту, потому что нельзя допускать ее общения с нормальными детьми, и еще очень много неприятных вещей. От этого пришел в ярость даже Генри, лучше многих других знавший, какой может быть младшая Магнус, когда разозлится. Она была импульсивной, гиперактивной и, возможно, слишком драчливой для маленькой девочки, но не заслуживала всех этих эпитетов и обвинений. 

Генри удивился тому, что Магнус так спокойно выслушала эту тираду, а потом, сказав какую-то вежливую формальность, положила трубку. Она взяла протянутую ей чашку и задумчиво произнесла:  
— Боже, а ведь нам в штате действительно не хватает психотерапевта.

Именно на этом и закончилось недолгое, но яркое пребывание Эшли в общеобразовательном учреждении. Дальше ее обучением занималась сама Магнус, приглашенные учителя и специально разработанные программы, к некоторым из которых приложил руку и Генри.

И, насколько он мог судить, за эти два года Эшли не только догнала, но и перегнала своих сверстников. Конечно, ей самой от этого было ни холодно, ни жарко.

— А чего тебя так волнует, что я не ходил в школу? – спросил Генри.  
— Я видела кино, – начала Эшли, – и там все шли на выпускной. В таки-и-их красивых платьях и костюмах! А у тебя не будет выпускного.  
— У тебя тоже, – отметил Генри.  
— Я попрошу маму и будет, – с абсолютной уверенностью в голосе ответила ему Эшли. – У меня будет длинное платье, красное с черным, и волосы мне поднимут и уложат так вот.

Она попробовала изобразить на своей косичке, как это должно выглядеть, но только сильнее ее растрепала.

— Слушай, Эш, а кто тебе волосы все время заплетает? – спросил Генри.

Он вспомнил, что по утрам всегда видел ее с разными аккуратными косичками: одной, двумя, набок, или оплетающими голову по кругу, словно короной. К вечеру, правда, все они растрёпывались и напоминали заброшенное сорочье гнездо. Очевидно было, что она не сама ухаживает за своими волосами, но раньше Генри об этом просто не задумывался.

— Мама! – сказала Эшли. – Кто же еще! Я сама не умею.  
— Каждое утро? – ужаснулся Генри.  
— А что?  
— Нет… ничего.

Генри представил, как суровая доктор Магнус каждый день начинает с того, что тратит огромное количество времени и сил, чтобы сначала расчесать волосы Эшли, а потом заплести. И подумал, что она может чувствовать, когда вечером видит, во что превратился результат ее трудов.

— Я бы на твоем месте, – сказал Генри, – старался поменьше трясти головой.  
— Почему это? – спросила Эшли.  
— Чтоб не злить Магнус лишний раз.

Она задумалась над тем, что он сказал, и поджала пальцы ног. Молчание длилось достаточно долго, чтобы Генри продолжил читать. Он уже начал догадываться, что все весь сюжет заключался в том, чтоб прорыть подкоп, но Эшли опять его отвлекла. 

— А чего ты маму все время называешь «Магнус» или «док»? – спросила она.  
— Это ее фамилия, - ответил Генри. – И звание.  
— Я тоже Магнус, - сказала Эшли и насупилась, - но меня ты так не называешь.  
— Не могу же я вас обеих называть «Магнус». Так и запутаться недолго.

Генри надеялся, что его подшучивания отвлекут Эшли от вопроса настолько, чтобы не пришлось объяснять ей, почему он физически не может называть ее мать иначе, чем по фамилии. Она спасла его и вырастила, Генри был готов отдать за нее жизнь, он не паниковал, когда в критической ситуации она нарушала его личное пространство, и всегда и во всем доверял ей… Но было что-то ещё, словно стекло палаты, которое отделяло его от нее. И не в его силах было что-то в этом изменить. Просто Магнус никогда не станет для него «Хелен».

— Ты бы мог называть ее мамой, – сказала Эшли. – Не думаю, что она обидится.

Генри решил, что на это лучше не отвечать. Он не мог придумать достаточно хорошего способа объяснить восьмилетней девочке, почему ему боязно обращаться к ее маме и, порой, даже находиться с ней в одной комнате. Было в Магнус что-то потусторонне-отталкивающее, и оно не имело ничего общего с тем чувством, которое вызывали опасные абнормалы. Там, по крайней мере, можно было знать, чего бояться: когтей, клыков или ядовитой слюны. А когда дело касалось дока – никогда нельзя было быть уверенным наверняка.

— А что ты читаешь? – долго молчать Эшли не могла.  
— «Приключения Шерлока Холмса».  
— О!

Она соскользнула на пол, и Генри, пусть и видел это достаточно часто, не мог не вздрогнуть.

— Эшли, – произнёс он умоляюще, – спускайся на стул сначала, пожалуйста. Точно так же, как ты на комод забираешься. Я не хочу объяснять доку, почему ты сломала ногу у меня в комнате.  
— Я ломала ногу, – беззаботно ответила Эшли, – ничего страшного, только чесалась потом сильно.  
— В тот раз, – устало сказал Генри, – твоя мама чуть было не сломала мне обе ноги и руку в придачу.  
— Она бы не стала этого делать, - настаивала Эшли.  
— Да… Не стала бы.

«Тот раз» был в прошлом году, когда они решили пройти по тоннелям и выйти к реке. Решила, в общем-то, Эшли, а Генри ее сопровождал. Потом малявка подумала, что нырнуть с утеса – хорошая идея. Камня, торчащего из воды, она не заметила.

Так что Генри сначала вытаскивал чудом не потерявшую сознание Эшли, а потом пытался дозвониться хоть до кого-нибудь. На свое несчастье, он дозвонился до Магнус.  
Она была в ярости. И самым страшным было то, что док не кричала и не скандалила, она просто оставила Генри ждать ее в кабинете, а сама ушла накладывать гипс Эшли. Потом она еще приняла душ и наверняка перекусила, прежде чем вернуться к себе и поговорить о случившемся.

— Ты никуда не ушел, – сказала она с порога, – это радует.

Генри вскочил с места.

— Прошу прощения, я не…

Магнус его перебила.

— Не надо оправдываться. Ты остался с ребенком, который младше тебя на восемь лет. Что бы ни случилось, ответственный за это ты. Надеюсь, это понятно. Можешь идти.

Она села за свой стол и будто бы утратила к Генри всякий интерес. Он не мог поверить, что это все.

— Мне жаль, – прошептал Генри перед тем, как уйти.  
— Мне тоже, – сказала Магнус ему вслед. — Ты меня очень разочаровал, Генри.

И от ее спокойного тона захотелось застрелиться или, как минимум, спрятаться под кровать в бункере и не выбираться оттуда до конца света.

Именно потому повторять опыт с Эшли, сломавшей ногу в непосредственной близости от него, Генри не хотелось. Все равно не объяснишь Магнус, что она сама забралась на комод и сама спрыгнула оттуда. Иногда казалось, что у этой девочки чувства самосохранения не было вообще. Что, глядя на ее мать, казалось вполне закономерным.

— Дядя Джеймс писал, что приедет! – сказала Эшли.  
— Я не слышал, когда? – насторожился Генри.  
— Сегодня, он мне обещал подарок.  
— Это за какие заслуги? – спросил Генри.

Он отложил книгу и сел на кровати.

— Он мне на День Рождения ничего не подарил. Так вот сейчас что-то привезет.  
— Ну, если он обещал… – протянул Генри.

Было бы жестоко говорить Эшли, что на самом деле все те подарки, которые привозил «дядя Джеймс», а порой и те, что дарила ей ее мама, на самом деле покупали никто иные, как Деклан МакРей и Генри. Такое признание было бы сродни рассказу, что Санта не существует.

— А чего ты его не караулишь у дверей? – спросил Генри.  
— Они опять закрылись с мамой в кабинете и разговаривают. Скучно ждать.  
— То есть, он уже здесь? В Убежище? – Генри вскочил с кровати.  
— Да.  
— Чего ты мне не сказала?

Эшли не ответила, она сложила руки на груди и сурово посмотрела на Генри.

— Что? – спросил он. – Что случилось?  
— Зачем тебе дядя Джеймс? – удивилась Эшли.  
— Да так, связано с одним моим проектом.  
— Не мои уроки? – забеспокоилась Эшли.   
— Нет-нет, – поторопился ее успокоить Генри.

Она улыбнулась, кивнула и почти выскочила из его комнаты, сказав радостно: «Пошли!».

В прошлый раз, когда Джеймс Уотсон приезжал в Убежище, он заинтересовался обучающими программами и взялся их улучшать. После его стараний Эшли раз за разом билась над простейшими задачами. Магнус не сразу заметила, но и тогда не стала возвращать прежний уровень сложности.

Генри покачал головой и вышел следом за Эшли.

— Я это ненавижу, – сказала она, когда они уже шли вдвоем по коридору. – Когда они закрываются и о чем-то разговаривают. Почти так же сильно, как когда приезжает доктор Сильвер!  
— Сильверберг? – переспросил Генри с удивлением. – А чем тебе он не угодил?  
— Он стрекочет, – Эшли взмахнула руками, – и стучит, и в голову лезет! А еще от него всегда приторно пахнет! И я ему не нравлюсь!

Генри несколько удивила и даже рассмешила такая ее яростная реакция.

— Ладно, понял, – сказа он. – Можем попробовать послушать, о чем Уотсон с твоей мамой говорят.  
— А можно? Я пробовала – дверь толстая.  
— Кто сказал дверь? Недавно поставили камеры, только т-с-с!

Он прижал палец к губам, и Эшли закивала.

Они прошли мимо дверей кабинета Магнус и спустились к лифту. Генри беспокойно оглядывался по сторонам, не видит ли кто его здесь, а Эшли – восторженно. Отдельные абнормалы ее явно сильно заинтересовали, хотя их она, похоже, никак не побеспокоила.

До Генри с запозданием дошло, что, хотя ей точно сюда нельзя ходить, Эшли заглядывала сюда довольно часто. Генри помолился о том, чтоб никто случайно не дал мелкой коды доступа, а то веселый день, если не больше, им всем будет обеспечен. Эшли же не сможет сдержаться, чтоб не выпустить пару-другую особо нервных ребят.

Генри заглянул в комнату наблюдения – там никого не было, только на экранах отображались почти все коридоры и помещения Убежища.

Эшли моментально села в кресло и несколько раз в нем крутанулась.

— Сейчас послушаем, – сказал Генри, меняя настройки, – Эш, голова закружится.  
— Не-а!  
— Тихо, пропустишь, о чем говорят.

Эшли оттолкнула кресло, и оно откатилось назад, столкнувшись со стенкой. 

— Осторожнее!  
— Извини.

Эшли встала рядом с Генри, глядя на экран. Магнус и Уотсон сидели в соседних креслах, разговаривали и пили чай. 

— Ты понимаешь, какой это риск? – спросил руководитель Лондонского Убежища.  
— Ты же знаешь, что когда речь идет не просто об одном из моих пациентов…

Генри не мог не отметить, что ее английский акцент был, казалось, еще более заметным, чем обычно.

— Да, ты права, речь идет не просто об одном из твоих пациентов, – рассудительно сказал Уотсон, - речь о твоей дочери, Хелен.

— Это обо мне, – беспокойно сказала Эшли. – Что случилось?

Генри пожал плечами.

— Я не знаю, давай еще послушаем.

— Это не меняет ситуации, – ответила тем временем Магнус. – Эшли и Генри очень привязаны друг к другу. Мне бы… не хотелось объяснять некоторые вещи. По крайней мере, сейчас.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что, если затянуть, то может быть уже поздно.   
— Я все понимаю! – почти рявкнула Хелен. – Но я не хочу принимать решение, не имея на руках всей информации.  
— У тебя есть вся информация. В крайнем случае, можно поговорить с самим Генри.

Второй раз подряд в их разговоре прозвучало его имя.

— Они не обо мне говорят, – заметила Эшли, – а о тебе. Что ты натворил?  
— Я не знаю, – ответил Генри.

«Не уследил за тобой, – подумал он, – и не один раз». Сегодня Магнус была слишком занята, чтоб отчитывать его. По крайней мере, он так решил. По всей видимости, стоило не расслабляться из-за этого, а наоборот, напрячься. Док сделала свой вывод, и не только она.

Генри не знал, в чем именно дело, но под ложечкой неприятно засосало.

— Нет необходимости, – сказала тем временем Магнус. 

Джеймс Уотсон, как обычно, говорил очень спокойно и рассудительно.

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно напоминать тебе, что наш долг изолировать…  
— Наш долг, – перебила его Магнус, – защищать всех. Любые формы жизни.  
— В тебе говорит разум или, все-таки, чувства? Личные симпатии? Пока опасность невелика, необходимо…  
— Господи, Джеймс, тебя послушать, так выходит почти «душить младенцев в колыбели».

Голос Уотсона звучал несколько обиженно.

— Мы говорим не о младенцах. И глупо недооценивать кого-то из-за его возраста.  
— Еще один день, – сказала Магнус. – Ты посмотришь на то, как общаются Эшли и Генри, и скажешь завтра мне свое решение.  
— А ты с ним согласишься? – скептически спросил Уотсон.  
— Я подумаю еще раз.

Они на какое-то время прекратили разговор, а потом начали обсуждать другую тему, спокойно и вежливо, будто только что не решали судьбу Генри.

— Что ты натворил? – почему-то шепотом, спросила Эшли.  
— Я же говорю, не знаю… Понятия не имею!

Конечно, он знал. У него уже какое-то время назад начались спонтанные частичные трансформации, диета и препараты, которые предложила ему Магнус, помогли решить проблему. По крайней мере, так казалось Генри.

Но Уотсон видел в нем угрозу. А док… док волновалась за свою дочь. Генри почувствовал, что его желудок сворачивается в узел. Ведь каждый раз, когда Эшли приходила с синяками и царапинами, когда она оступалась, падала с забора или дерева – Магнус записывала это в штрафы Генри. Сколько их набралось за все эти годы? Очень много.

Конечно, док не хочет сдаваться, но Генри видел, как она решала проблемы с опасными, неуправляемыми абнормалами. Их запирали на всю жизнь в отдельных отсеках. Может, это была неплохая судьба для какой-нибудь полуразумной рептилии или парочки фасеточных когтистых монстров, но Генри не хотел, чтоб весь его мир был ограничен четырьмя стенками.

«Что я такого натворил? – думал он. – Почему людей запирают в тюрьме только, когда они грабят, насилуют и пачками убивают других, а абнормалы заведомо виновны?».

— Если ты что-то натворил, – сказала Эшли. – То это можно исправить.  
— Ничего нельзя исправить, – устало сказал Генри.

Он снова пододвинул кресло, откатившееся к стене, на прежнее место.

— Тогда, надо что-то еще сделать! – сказала Эшли.  
— И что?  
— Что-то хорошее, чтоб все забыли, что ты успел натворить. Я всегда так делаю!  
— И помогает? – скептически спросил Генри.  
— Ну…

Она насупилась.

— Давай хотя бы попробуем!

Генри вздохнул. Он не был уверен, что какие-то его поступки могут изменить мнение гениального детектива, но сидеть и тосковать по загубленной жизни было бы совсем глупо. Да и Эшли бы не дала этого сделать.

— Что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он.  
— Для начала, пошли на кухню, поможем готовить обед!

Сасквоч, сначала, обрадовался тому, что у него объявились помощники, а потом уже пожалел. Особенно после того, как парень с двумя лицами, поскользнулся на разлитом масле, столкнулся с Генри и они вместе перевернули на пол салатницу и противень с уже готовой запеканкой.

— Из-звини, - сказал Генри, вытаскивая из волос ломтики сладкого перца.

Сасквоч подал им обоим руки и помог подняться. Генри тоскливо вздохнул, заметив, что за его спиной, вскарабкавшись на табурет, Эшли радостно разбивает в кастрюлю с супом сырые яйца.

Магнус заглянула на кухню минут через пять, посмотрела на моющего пол Сасквоча, виновато топчущегося рядом с ним Генри и ссыпающую в суп все специи разом Эшли, и сказала задумчиво:  
— Обед, я так понимаю, можно не ждать.  
— Сходите в ресторан, – посоветовал Сасквоч.

Вымыв пол, он вежливо, но непреклонно, выставил Генри и Эшли с кухни.

— С обедом помогли, – уверенно заявила дочь Магнус, – надо придумать, что еще мы можем сделать.  
— Я боюсь представить, – тихо произнес Генри.

Он начал понимать, чем занималась Эшли в то время, когда не крутилась у него над душой и не пыталась залезть на самую высокую точку в окрестностях.

— Мы наведем порядок в библиотеке! – сказала она.  
— А там, что, что-то не так? – удивился Генри.  
— Там всегда нужно наводить порядок, – с еще более непоколебимой уверенностью, чем когда она говорила о матери, заявила Эшли.

Генри вздохнул, но повиновался. Умирать, так с музыкой.

«Наводить порядок» с точки зрения Эшли было вытащить все книги с их полок, свалить посреди библиотеки и сидеть среди них, задумчиво листая и сокрушаясь из-за отсутствия картинок или радуясь, если они находились.

Генри надеялся только, что ему удастся убрать все, как было до того, как Магнус решит заглянуть в библиотеку… Конечно, не удалось.

— Боже. Мой.

Судя по серому платью и аккуратной шляпке, она таки воспользовалась советом Сасквоча и сходила в ресторан.

— Привет, мам! – радостно помахала ей Эшли.

Генри закрыл глаза.

Магнус подошла к ним со странным выражением лица; она взяла Генри за руку и потянула вниз, чтоб, присев, приобнять их с Эшли за плечи.

— Мои дорогие, – очень спокойным, мягким и пугающим до чертиков голосом начала Магнус, – я вас очень люблю, ты моя дочь, а ты мне как сын, и, что бы вы ни натворили, знайте, что всегда можете рассчитывать на мою поддержку… но если что-то случится с моими книгами – я вас убью. Не задумываясь. Это ясно?

Она более чем чувствительно сжала их плечи, отчего Эшли поморщилась, а Генри поспешно закивал.

— Да, док.  
— Конечно, мам.  
— Ну и хорошо, – она улыбнулась и поднялась, – Эшли, разве у тебя нет уроков? Генри, будь добр, проследи, чтоб она действительно села учиться.  
— А книги? – неуверенно спросил Генри.  
— Не трогайте книги. Идите.

Эшли тихо выскользнула их библиотеки, и Генри как можно быстрее последовал за ней.

— Кажется, она разозлилась, – сказала Эшли.  
— Правда? – иронично спросил Генри. – Ты заметила?  
— Я же тебе помочь хочу!

Генри кивнул и тоскливо вздохнул. Вряд ли ему уже кто-то мог помочь. Он оставил Эшли наедине с компьютером и побрел к себе. В обычное время, он бы обязательно выполнил поручение Магнус и остался бы сидеть рядом, пока все задания на сегодня не были бы выполнены, но, какое, по большому счету, это имело значение? Одним проступком больше, одним проступком меньше… Все равно его запрут как дикое животное. И ничего с этим не поделаешь. Может быть, Эшли будет его навещать, может быть, ему разрешат пользоваться интернетом, хотя это вряд ли.

Генри так ушел в свои мысли, что чуть было не столкнулся с доктором Уотсоном на лестнице.

— О, прошу прощения! – сказал он. – Не заметил.  
— Ничего страшного, – мягко улыбнулся тот. – С тобой все в порядке?

От его беспокойства, которое казалось вполне искренним, внутренности скрутило. Для доктора Джеймса Уотсона не было трагедии в том, чтоб изолировать опасного абнормала, он, наверное, даже считал, что делает ему одолжение, позволяет не сдерживать больше свою природу.

— Вижу, что не очень, – сказал Уотсон. – Не буду лезть в твои дела.  
— Спасибо, – тихо ответил Генри.  
— Знаешь, смена обстановки помогает отвлечься от неприятностей. Потому приглашаю тебя в Лондонское Убежище.

Вот оно как. От накатившей ярости Генри был готов выломать кусок перил. Этот столетний гений представил все так, будто так спокойно и невинно хочет показать ему свой дом. Провести экскурсию по Лондону и, особенно, по клеткам для особо опасных. А там: «Прошу простить, Генри, ключик потерялся».

Уотсон интерпретировал его выражение лица по-своему.

— Не стоит волноваться из-за Хелен. Уверен, она не будет против.

«Они все решили, – тоскливо подумал Генри, – Магнус подумала и выбрала безопасность Эшли». Ему было бесконечно горько и обидно. Он ответил что-то невпопад и почти бегом поднялся по лестнице.

Ему было интересно, сколько будет тосковать Эшли? Будет ли спрашивать у Магнус, когда он вернется? Или, может, ей расскажут красивую историю о том, как он остался работать в Лондонском Убежище, и так занят, что не может приехать. Но МакРей станет регулярно отправлять в Старый Город подарки не только от имени Уотсона, но и от имени Генри.

А потом… Потом Эшли вырастет и думать о нем забудет.

Генри сидел в своей комнате и бездумно вертел в руках томик Конан Дойля. Писатель несколько раз почти прямым текстом говорил, что великий сыщик был той еще сволочью, но Генри никогда до этого момента не понимал, что это было вовсе не преувеличение характера персонажа, а самое настоящее, реальное качество.

— Привет! Все! Я справилась, – с порога сказала Эшли.

Она буквально прыгнула на кровать, рядом с Генри.

— Я думаю, что все получилось!  
— Нет, – тихо ответил Генри. – Доктор Уотсон спрашивал меня сегодня, не хочу ли я побывать в Лондонском Убежище.  
— А это плохо? – спросила Эшли.

Генри протянул руку и потрепал ее по голове.

— Это означает, – сказал он, – что он хочет увезти меня отсюда под каким-то благовидным предлогом. Типа, чтоб ты не переживала.

Эшли засопела.

— Я не дам! – сказала она. – Пошли!  
— Куда? – не понял Генри.

 

Эшли уже вскочила и ухватила его за руку.

— Говорить с дядей Джеймсом!

Генри понимал, что сопротивляться бессмысленно, особенно сейчас, когда его судьба уже решена.

Доктор Уотсон был в гостиной один, он задумчиво стоял возле камина.

— Здравствуйте, дети, вы что-то хотели? – спросил он.

Генри едва сдержался, чтоб не огрызнуться на «дети», он считал, что давно уже не был ребенком.

— Вы ничего не сделаете с Генри, дядя Джеймс, – заявила Эшли.

— С чего ты взяла? – мягко начала Уотсон. – Что я что-то собираюсь с ним сделать?  
— Мне тоже любопытно.

Магнус оставалась верна себе, она вошла в комнату в самый подходящий для этого момент.

— Мы слышали ваш разговор, – объяснил Генри, – когда вы, доктор Уотсон, только приехали.  
— Боже, – тихо сказала Магнус.  
— Подслушивали наш разговор, хочешь сказать, – насмешливо сказал Уотсон. – И что же вы слышали?  
— Вы собирались закрыть Генри! – почти выкрикнула Эшли.

Она заслонила его собой и встала, уперев руки в боки. С учетом, что она достигала Генри едва ли до груди, это смотрелось смешно.

— С чего вы взяли? – спросила Магнус. – Мы обсуждали абнормалов, к которым ты, Эшли, постоянно лезешь знакомиться.

Док выглядела суровой, но от Генри не укрылось, что она будто бы расслабилась. Да и Уотсон выглядел чуть спокойнее, чем до этого. Эшли, конечно же, не заметила таких деталей.

— Правда? – обескураженно спросила она. – Честно-честно?  
— Честно, - ответила Магнус. – И, на будущее, если захотите послушать разговор или поучавствовать в нем – просто попросите.

Эшли радостно кивнула и сказала Генри:   
— Пошли играть.  
— Никаких играть, – все тем же суровым голосом сказала Магнус, – ночь на дворе, тебе самое время ложиться спать. Я зайду к тебе через полчаса.  
— Хорошо, мам. Спокойной ночи, Генри.

И Эшли буквально умчалась из комнаты.

— Спокойной ночи, - сказал закрывающейся двери Генри.

Он внимательно посмотрел сначала на Уотсона, потом на Магнус. Первый поднял бровь, а вторая улыбнулась.

— Ты хотел еще что-то спросить? – произнесла она.  
— Я хотел попросить вас обоих рассказать, что все это означает.  
— В свое время, - снова улыбнулась Магнус.   
— Но не сейчас, - вздохнул Генри.  
— Ты все правильно понимаешь.

Вместо эпилога

— Я волнуюсь за нее, – сказала Хелен.

Они с Джеймсом сидели у открытого окна, откуда можно было увидеть, как внизу, во дворе Убежища, поднимая в воздух красные и желтые опавшие листья, бегают Генри и Эшли. Если наблюдать достаточно долго, то во всем этом можно было заметить сложную систему, хотя со стороны казалось, что эти двое просто бесятся.

— Нормально переживать о судьбе своих детей,– ответил Джеймс.  
— Ты знаешь, о чем я говорю.

Уотсон какое-то время молчал, а потом заговорил мягко.

— Хелен, ты боишься найти в ней черты Джона и находишь их одну за другой. Потому что она его дочь. Ни больше, ни меньше. В этом нет ничего аномального или абнормального. Просто дети, все-таки, похожи на своих биологических родителей.   
— Уж кому, как не тебе, знать о механизмах наследования, – не смогла удержаться от шпильки Хелен.  
— Двадцатый век опьянил и меня тоже, – поморщился Уотсон. – Нельзя даже провести несколько исследований ДНК, чтоб тебе не припоминали это всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
— Все хуже, чем отдельные черты, Джеймс, – сказала Хелен и снова посмотрела на детей во дворе. – Она ничего не боится и почти не чувствует боли. И бывает жестокой. Она просто не может увидеть разницы между шуткой и насилием. Я пытаюсь сгладить углы, но, кажется, делаю все только хуже. И, почему, мне хотелось бы знать, ты поменял свое мнение? Вчера ты был настроен против Эшли.  
— Мы оба вчера увидели, насколько она добрый ребенок, – сказал Джеймс. - И ты бы могла доверять ей чуть больше.

Хелен покачала головой.

— Я надеюсь, что это не понадобится, но, в крайнем случае, нам все-таки нужно быть готовыми ее изолировать.  
— Тебе мало, – спросил Джеймс, – того, что ты блокировала ее врожденные способности? Мало, что следишь за каждым её шагом и почти не даешь общаться со сверстниками?  
— Я пыталась, – сказала Хелен, - но это не дало ничего хорошего. А сейчас она отдаляется от меня точно так же, как когда-то Джон. И я не знаю, оттого это, что моя дочь взрослеет или оттого, что гниет изнутри.

Какое-то время Джеймс молчал, а потом спросил:

— Когда ты поймешь, что детей нужно просто любить?

Хелен фыркнула.

— Смешно слышать такие вещи от человека, у которого никогда не было ни одного ребенка. И человека, который перелетел океан, чтоб предложить мне запереть моего, а лучше – посадить на седативные.

— Я понял, что дело не в ней, – серьезно сказал Уотсон, – а в тебе, и кроме меня никто тебе об этом не скажет.

Хелен не ответила, она смотрела на играющих Генри и Эшли.


End file.
